


Empty Room

by starybinch



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Androids, Beta wants to help his friend :), M/M, Robots, Upsilon get horny juice, Voyeurism, can this actually be considered voyeurism i have no idea, what the hell do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starybinch/pseuds/starybinch
Summary: Upsilon thinks he just walked in on a rather... personal moment between Beta and some human, but is it really what he thinks it is? Does it really matter?
Relationships: Upsilon/Beta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off of an RP that me and a friend were doing. I was playing Beta but as a heehee funny I had Upsilon interrupt, then I started thinking about what Upsilon would do after seeing that and here we are.

Upsilon had been having such a wonderful day. The weather was nice; it was sunny with a few pale spatterings of clouds, but still a cool and comfortable temperature. He was in a fairly good mood, spending time out on the town, window shopping and cataloguing things he could get for future christmas presents. The only thing, or rather  _ things  _ that could be considered negative were the two droids with him, Gamma and Delta, who he had been told to take along on his outing. And while they weren’t misbehaving, he got embarrassed each time one of them got loud or dramatic (as they usually do), and felt like a babysitter to two theater kids.

All in all, however, it was a good day. He was enjoying himself and it seemed the other two were, too. Until, that is, he got an alert regarding Beta’s functionality and well being. Well, all three of them had received such a warning, but Delta and Gamma were far too busy ogling at the woman who’d brought her large python for a walk to pay it any mind. So with a heavy sigh and a roll of his bright yellow eyes Upsilon turned around and began his walk back to the manor, meandering along at his usual pace, not at all concerned for the health of his superior and thinking that surely he could handle himself. 

It isn’t until about an hour later that he finally finds himself back at the large, mystical building that he calls home, another deep sigh escaping as he unlocks the unnecessarily large front doors and walks inside. He continues his pace as before, still finding the warning a nuisance more than anything, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

Upsilon turns left and makes his way down the stairs to the workshop where he finds the door wide open. Not unusual by itself, but unusual that there is no one in the room working. Generally it’s a rule to close and lock the door when no one is in there, but he notices that the hatch in the floor is open, as well, at least letting him know that there is someone in here. As he gets closer to the hatch he notices the drops of blue lubricant dotting the wood, leaving a trail down the stairs.

He hums, now aware that the warning wasn’t simply a malfunction but that Beta truly was in harm’s way, although from what he does not know. So he follows the trail, quietly making his way down the stairs in case whatever it was that hurt Beta is still down there, makes a left into the bathroom and-

There stands Beta. But he’s not alone in the bathroom, no, there’s someone in there with him. It’s one of the humans he seems to have taken a liking to, and they’re wrapped around his body like a koala. Beta is holding them in his arms, hands clasped behind their back, face nuzzled into the crook of their neck, and when Upsilon enters he glances up. It’s clear as day these two are having a rather…  _ intimate  _ moment. Beta is standing there in nothing but his underwear and the human is wrapped around his front like that so- Upsilon finds himself almost feeling jealous. No, perhaps not jealous but rather wanting, as if he wishes he were standing over there with them, indulging in such an intimate moment, too.

Upsilon shakes his head with a sneer, attempting to push the thought from his mind. He meets Beta’s gaze again and the two droids exchange some rather choice words through their internal connection before Upsilon finally speaks. “So, was the emergency that you were simply getting ready to… enjoy yourself? Did I interrupt something? Actually, do not answer. I am sure this is surprising to you but I do not care. Just keep the noise levels to a minimum, if you would not mind, I need to feed Boogie.”

But Beta does not answer, seemingly far too engrossed in the act of kissing on his human’s neck. He does, however, keep his eyes on Upsilon’s, and just before he turns around to leave Beta winks at him. 

Upsilon scoffs and quickly turns on his heel to leave the room, heading across the larger area that doubles as their bedroom and the living room to the far corner where he opens another door. After closing it behind him he leans against it, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. Was the lubricant on the stairs from-? No, no. Upsilon clearly saw the very visible puncture wounds across Beta’s body, the blue leaking down his thighs.  _ Something  _ most certainly happened to Beta before he and his…  _ friend  _ started having a fun time together. But can he say that is what was really happening? Upsilon feels like his head is swimming, uncertainty burning in his processors. He can’t think of any other reason Beta would be holding his acquaintance so intimately, but he also can’t wrap his head around Beta’s reasoning for not getting himself patched up before doing such an activity. 

He has to remind himself that it’s ultimately none of his business, but even telling himself that he can’t get the image out of his mind. It’s clouding his thoughts and he can’t exactly remember what it is he came in here for in the first place. Feeding Boogie… That’s right. He wanders over to her tank, opening it up and reaching his hand in for the gecko to walk on to. It takes a moment before she does, but once on her hand taxi he proceeds with feeding her in the separate food tank. 

Still, he can’t distract himself from what he saw. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes pass with him playing with Boogie, trying desperately to get his mind off of them but to no avail. And then, when he finally moves to put Boogie back into her tank he realizes that he’s half hard. “Fuck me..” He mumbles under his breath, looking back at the closed door as if he’d see through the walls to check on what Beta was doing right now. 

Again he finds himself trying to think of something,  _ anything  _ to remove Beta from his godforsaken mind, but his attempts only fuel whatever fantasies he couldn’t quite make out into complete thoughts yet and he feels his dick twitch in his pants. Upsilon’s pump picks up speed, realization setting in that he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of this problem easily. What is he going to do? This room isn’t private enough, someone could walk in at any time to check on their pets. Beta’s taking up the bathroom with his friend. The entirety of the workshop is off limits now. Not enough privacy, not enough time to do what needs to be done.

Is he really thinking about this? Mulling over his options on where he can go to  _ jack off _ ? What the fuck is wrong with him? He hasn’t been this dead set on getting off since he was so much younger, just a little droid who didn’t know how anything in his own body worked yet, didn’t know how to take care of himself. Disgusting, disgusting. Shamefully horny but apparently not shameful enough to just ignore it. 

He absentmindedly brushes a hand across the front of his jeans, just an assessment to how bad the situation truly is, but that alone sends a shiver racing down his spine and a quiet noise slipping past his lips. That’s strange. He’s almost never  _ that  _ sensitive. At least not this soon, not from so little. 

Finally a thought comes to him, a place he can go that’s almost guaranteed to be safe and private. The projector in the theater has been broken for months and no one’s been in there since it broke. Not that it was a high traffic area to begin with, but especially with that room being essentially useless he should be able to hide in there and take care of himself. 

So, as much as he wishes he weren’t, he slinks up the stairs, out of the workshop, and begins quickly making his way to the other side of the manor to the theater. It feels like it takes much longer to get there than he remembers, but thankfully his good day carries over and he doesn’t meet a single person on the way there. 

Once he’s gotten the heavy door closed behind him he’s moving between the first and second row of recliners, sliding down to the floor and leaning his back against the leather footrest of the middle chair. Upsilon looks down at his own lap with a quiet gasp, pressing a hand over his crotch in embarrassment that the bright yellow lubricant is faintly visible through his pants. But the friction, the delectable pressure against his cock, it’s so much at once and his other hand flies up to his mouth to stop the loud moan that almost came out of him. Why is he so excited? He’s wondering, fearful, that there must be something wrong. A wire is loose or there’s a malfunction. There’s no other reason for him to be so sensitive over  _ this.  _

But he  _ is.  _ He  _ is  _ this sensitive and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Each passing moment, every second that goes by, his desperation for more stimulation increases tenfold until he can’t take it anymore. His disgust with himself is now forgotten as he runs the palm of his hand over the hard bulge in his pants, moaning shakily from between his fingers. If it’s going to feel  _ this  _ good just from rubbing himself through his jeans then he won’t last longer than a couple more minutes. And by god does that thought excite him for some reason. 

Upsilon almost feels like a different person; like he’s feeling twice the sensations, twice the intensity. He’ll definitely need to get his wiring checked, but that’s for much later. Right now he’s grinding up into the palm of his hand, desperate noises falling from between his lips as he gets closer and closer to his release. Quite suddenly the thought of Beta is on the forefront of his mind again, but rather than try and push it away he lets himself indulge in the fantasy. He wishes Beta would call him in there, he wants so badly to be with them, to fool around with his superior and their human. He wants to be touched everywhere, kissed and caressed. 

It’s the thought of Beta touching him, of his superior wrapping a hand around his weeping cock that pushes him over the edge. One rub down the length of the bulge and he’s cumming hard in his pants, dick twitching as yellow lubricant spurts into the fabric of his underwear. 

The aftermath of his orgasm leaves him buzzing with electricity, feeling like sparks could fly from his synthetic skin if he tried hard enough. In the back of his mind he still wonders why he’s feeling everything so intensely, but for the most part he’s simply resting, trying to recover from his release. 

A few minutes pass and when he finally comes back to reality he realizes with disdain that he is unfortunately still hard. Hard as a rock, in fact; hardest he’s been in a long, long while and he cannot for the life of him figure out why. But he knows for certain that he wants more than what he just got, wants more than simple rubbing through his pants. He wants something wrapped around his cock, and as lovely as it is to imagine that something being the human, that just isn’t quite possible at the moment. Upsilon will have to settle with his hands. 

Not that he’s complaining, of course. He doesn’t care what it is so long as he can cum like  _ that  _ again. But how wonderful it would be to have his cock buried in that human with Beta standing behind him… 

His hands have already found their way to his zipper and begun to pull his attachment out of his underwear. It’s covered in faintly glowing lubricant from his orgasm but that just makes it easier for him to get right to business. Upsilon wraps a hand around his cock and slides down to the base and that alone nearly drives him up a wall. He wastes no time picking up the speed, desperate for another release that he  _ already  _ feels coming. And as he gets closer to said release he pulls up the hem of his shirt, biting it in his teeth so he can pinch at a nipple. Then he’s hunching over, groaning between clenched teeth, and when he brushes his thumb over the tip of his attachment he cums again; just as hard if not harder than before.

He slouches, wondering to himself if he’ll need to reset his pump after that one. If it weren’t for the whirring of his fans trying to cool his internal components down it would be completely silent in the room. But at the same time he can swear he hears a voice, someone- so gently telling him he’s being such a good boy, cumming so well… No, impossible. He’s the only one in this room and he knows this for certain. If anything it’s simply him  _ wishing  _ someone were there to tell him that. 

It isn’t until after his declaration of being alone that he realizes he’s  _ still  _ hard. He’s a mess, cum all over his hands and dick still hard even after cumming two times and he still wants to be touched and fucked into oblivion, to cum so many times he short circuits and forgets his own name. All at the hands of Beta...

But it’s strange, because he wants Beta to fuck him silly and also wants to fuck that human. He wants to feel his cock disappear in their body as he eases it into their warmth, but how badly he wants to feel Beta doing the same to him. Of course, there is an answer to every problem. The answer Upsilon settles on makes his dick twitch, a spurt of lubricant oozing down the side. 

He wants to be fucking the human, burying his dick in them as far as he possibly can, biting down on their neck as he ruts into them like his life depends on it. But Beta is behind him, the front of his body pressed up against Upsilon’s back, occasionally reaching around and touching his chest. He wants Beta to tell him what to do even though he already knows, wants to feel Beta grinding his attachment against his ass. Wants to hear him whispering in his ear about-

“You’re so perfect, so good for me,” again there’s that voice, caressing him so gently and pushing him to his third orgasm for the night. Upsilon cums completely untouched, lubricant streaming from the tip of his cock in glowing rivulets and hips rolling to seek out some kind of friction that wasn’t coming. 

He rests there coming down from his high. Someone’s speaking, but unlike before this is no longer a whisper, no longer so garbled from his clouded mind, and he finally recognizes who it is.

“Such a good little droid for your superior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Beta and the human are not actually doing the sex word they're just cuddling after Beta almost fucking died.


End file.
